Talk:Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem
Bar in San Francisco I was recently on Mission Street, and found a bar with the name "Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem". I wonder if that's worth noting anywhere? :) --MuppetVJ (talk) 21:13, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ''Muppet Treasure Island'' song title? Can somebody help me out here with the title of the little jig the EM is playing on Muppet Treasure Island? Is it even on the soundtrack? — Julian (talk) 16:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's not on the soundtrack, unfortunately. --Justin 18:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, that's too bad. Thanks. — Julian (talk) 19:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) "Electric Mayhem Band" appearance The new Kid's CD Disney's Holiday Celebration 2007 has a song by "Electric Mayhem Band" (the song is "Run, Run Rudolph"). I assume this is the same as Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem (at least it sounds that way), and I assume it is the same version that is on A Green and Red Christmas (I haven't heard that version). Should this be mentioned on here as part of their discography (and added to the "Run, Run Rudolph" page)? This would also mean adding the album, Disney's Holiday Celebration 2007, to the Muppet Wiki because of its one Muppet-connection. - Antmusic 22:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Good catch! Feel free to make a page for the album, it can go under Category:Album Appearances (which includes albums with only one or a few Muppet songs, or covers thereof). And yeah, it should be mentioned on the song page, but here, I'd just put it in parentheses in the album section after the song (i.e. "also included on Disney's Holiday Celebration). In fact, I just did. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:54, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Format Hello, for the formet on the EM page i think it should be like the Muppet Labs page where it has all of the different sketches with pictures. I could help with the first season and a few other episodes that i happen to have pictures of. The UK sketches i would not be much help at because i am far away from there but like i said above. Phillip Friedrich (talk) 05:24, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :I don't see the point of having a picture for every song in this case. Unlike individual sketches, which don't have their own pages, each song has it's own page which can hold a picture. If you want to ad Eclectic Mayhem pictures for specific songs, add them there. Where as the Banana sharpener sketch doesn't get its own page, "New York State of Mind" does. So we don't need to become repetitive with a picture and detailed performance summary for a performance here (that information has a home), whereas on Muppet Labs that row of the chart is the only real place for that sketch's information, summary and picture. :Having some more pictures down the side to show some of the more notable visual changes or key performance wouldn't be totally out of line, but farming up a summarizing shot for each song to go here seems pointless and wouldn't add much value to this article – I think it would just stretch out the article and be distracting. -- Brad D. (talk) 07:42, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's not necessary to have dozens of alternate angle shots of the band here. — Scott (talk) 14:07, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Clifford Clifford is listed here as an additional member. I wonder if this is really neccessary. He only appeared as part of The Electric Mayhem in one production (and a publicity photo). There may have been plans for him to officially become a member of the band (though I don't know of any official sources that would confirm this), but to me he probably belongs in the "Guest Members" section. If a one-time member is included, then why not also include Rowlf the Dog, who has appeared alongside the band more than Clifford has? --Minor muppetz 02:20, 6 October 2006 (UTC)